


I'm Not a Monster

by Derpuccino



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpuccino/pseuds/Derpuccino
Summary: It is 2045. An apocalyptic-scale event has wiped out a vast majority of the Earth's population across all countries. Humanity is slowly rebuilding itself against a constant external (and occasionally, internal) threat. Anyone that is not human is shunned by society. Unfortunately for student Lee Jooheon, he falls into this category of non-human outcasts.All seems lost for Jooheon. That is, until someone decides to take a stand.





	1. 1. The Beginning

Once, humans and supernatural beings lived in relative harmony. Though they were few (in comparison to the human population) and were occasionally discriminated against, they had a place and a purpose amongst the human society. That was all until _it_ happened.

 

20 years ago, on a cold, quiet night, there was an outbreak on an apocalyptic scale. Creatures, so strange and obscure they could not be described, appeared with no warning; bursting through the Earth with terrifying roars and blood-curling shrieks. These beasts were unimaginably violent, and it was not long before the _demonic_ beings had caused death and chaos across the world. Humans and their supernatural counterparts struggled to put a hold upon their advance, and it was several months before a stalemate occurred. Humanity then began to slowly rebuild itself in The New World, locked in an unending battle with _monsters_ of the night...

 

“And of course, it is clear who is to blame for the destruction,” a rasping voice rattled, words laced with menace, “isn’t that right, _Jooheon_?”

 

Jooheon peered up at the dark figure looming above his desk, eyeing the smug smirk plastered upon his cruel face. The intense gazes of the other _human_ students were quickly cast upon him, and Jooheon soon found himself shrinking down into his hard wooden seat. Oh how he wished he could disappear.

 

_He always directs these at me. Why can’t I just be normal..?_

“Well?”

 

Jooheon’s dark eyes flittered down messy text book that sat open upon his desk, hesitantly mumbling a response. “The supernaturals.”

 

“I’m sorry, but you’ll have to speak louder,” his teacher taunted, some sniggers arising across the classroom.

 

“The s-supernaturals,” Jooheon repeated meekly, cursing himself for the pathetic stutter – the stutter that always occurred when he felt _threatened._ This elicited a low chuckle of delight from his teacher as he turned his back to Jooheon, returning to his position at the desk at the front of the class.

 

“Yes, that’s correct. _Your_ brethren.”

 

Jooheon lowered his head, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He braced for the onslaught of hate-filled comments that were sure to come his way.

 

Jooheon was _different_. He was a mutant, a human whose genes had randomly mutated during the mother’s gestation. These genetic mutations gave the being certain _abilities_ , and no two mutants had the same combination. Mutants such as Jooheon were few and far between. The rest of humanity did not care that they were still _humans_ and were quick to dismiss them as supernaturals, and so they too have become outcasts in the human-dominated society.

 

Because of this, school was a living hell for Jooheon. He dreaded every morning he had to drag himself there, spent countless nights awake tossing and turning as he fretted what lay ahead for him once he arrived. Nobody here cared for him in the slightest, instead bullying and humiliating him, knowing well that they could use their human superiority to do as they pleased. The supernatural community were virtually _forbidden_ to defend themselves in the slightest, any act of retaliation resulting in torture or possibly even death. The human hatred for anyone different to them was immense and quite unfair, but alas, no one dared to speak out about it.

 

_I hate it. I hate being here._

 

Jooheon’s body was tense, and he channelled his focus into remaining calm. He could hear the mismatched chorus of laughter around him, all their spiteful words and jokes, but he tied his might to process as little of it as possible. He should be used to this harsh treatment by now. It was a daily battle that he had to face, but he could never seem to overcome it nor become numb and accept it. It always cut him deeply. Jooheon couldn’t understand why he was hated for something he had nothing to do with, or for being the way he was.

 

He just willed for it all to stop, for the emotional pain he felt to subside. Jooheon had no one here for him; no one to help him through it all. His parents were disgusted by him; his mother had always neglected him due to his difference and his father beat him needlessly. The rest of his family acted as though Jooheon was never born. He had no friends as no one liked him simply because he wasn’t classified as _human_ , and some ridiculous event from the past that was the fault of no one. It ate away at his strength, pushed him further into darkness.

 

_If only it stopped…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! I'm sorry for it being so short and all over the place; there was a bit I wanted to introduce, but I also wanted to leave a lot of things to the next few chapters.


	2. 2. Save Me

Jooheon stuffed his rough hands down into the warm pockets of his faded denim jeans, exhaling a puff of heated air with a gentle sigh. His gaze was lowered, eyes flittering over the ground before his grimy shoes blankly. The faint sounds of grim laughter and lewd teenage conversations filled the background, partially ruining what would be an otherwise almost _pleasant_ silence.

 

He perked his heavy head up, cautiously scanning the area in which he was strolling towards.

 

 _Empty. Perfect. Just like_ my _spot should be._

 

His spot; his escape from the painful reality. Jooheon came to this location whenever he had the chance. Hidden behind the twisting trunks of some old, pale tress by the furthest corner of the “school”, it was quiet and the only place that Jooheon actually felt _safe_ and like he could be whatever he pleased without the judgement of others. He could spend countless hours here, immersed in his unending sea of thoughts as he overlooked the “daemon lands” – the areas encasing the once glorious city in which the _hellish_ monsters lurked.

 

Jooheon’s ears suddenly began to fill with an uncomfortable heat, the nearby sounds of snickering and grass crunching afoot stimulating his hyper sensitive hearing – one of many of his so-called “gifts” from his several gene mutations.

 

_Ah, shit._

He was being followed - _again_ -, and the last thing he needed at this particular point was for his tormentors to discover his little hide-away. He needed that spot more than anything else.

 

The brunette haired boy hastily ducked to the left, steering himself and his avid pursuers away from his special spot. The snickers promptly morphed into cruel, taunting chuckles, the mass of footsteps growing louder and faster with each fleeting moment. Jooheon’s breathing was ragged, pace quickening into a messy jog until he felt a hand collide with the middle of his back, the strong force propelling it sending Jooheon’s body plummeting towards the solid ground.

 

He landed with a sharp cry of hurt and surprise, rolling once to lessen the brunt of the hard fall before curling his body inwards; open hands shielding his face in meek surrender. Jooheon dared not to look directly at _them_ , lying helplessly upon the ground before them, his body tense and rigid a he braced his tired body for their blows.

 

“Stand up, _mutant_.”

 

A quiet whimper arose from the back of Jooheon’s throat at the demand as he clumsily stumbled onto his unsteady feet; hands still positioned before his head. An amused cackle pierced through the still air like a deadly-accurate dagger, a pair of cold hands winding around Jooheon’s slender wrists and ripping his arms down by his sides. Jooheon winced, peering into the harsh gaze of the other adolescent.

 

“Listen here,” his menacing voice crackled, grip tightening as Jooheon moved to turn his head away, “fucking listen! I _hate_ you, and I hate your kind. You pathetic little shits have cursed the entire planet with your demonic ‘pets’. Think you’re better than us humans, huh? Trying to wipe us out?”

“Well I’ll show you just how fucking good you and your kind are,” the domineering boy continued in a harsh whisper laced with threat, shoving Jooheon back down towards the ground. “I’ll show you just what you fucking deserve.”

 

Jooheon gritted his teeth tightly, squeezing his eyes shut, body stiffening once again. Oh how he wished he was dead.

 

_Here it comes..._

“Hey!”

 

Jooheon’s features immediately relaxed, carefully cranking his eyes open again. His timid stare was met by a neat pair of black and white high-top sneakers – so clean and well-kept that it’d be no surprise if they were fresh from the box. Jooheon willed himself to continue looking upwards, eyeing the slim legs and long torso with a slight curiosity; stopping only once he’d reached their face.

 

It was another _male_ student, apparently no older than Jooheon himself. His features were surprisingly soft and welcoming, though he was wearing a noticeably stern expression. The tall boy’s hair was an outstandingly bright shade of white, the bold colour matching his reasonably light complexion. Jooheon soon found himself staring in complete awe, enchanted by such a _pretty_ guy.

 

“The fuck do you want, _Lee_?”

 

“Minhyuk,” the snow-white corrected with an exasperated huff, “and I’d like you to leave him alone.”

 

The boy looming above Jooheon sniggered. “What? He your boyfriend? Didn’t think you’d be into _freaks_.”

 

Minhyuk rolled his dark chocolate coloured eyes, seemingly un-phased by his teasing comments. “I’m your superior, remember? What I say goes, _Kim_.”

 

“Whatever, princess.”

 

Kim –or rather, whatever his given name was-, withdrew away from Jooheon, but not before shooting him a hate-filled glare towards the panting brunette; muttering an array of insults and threats to himself. Jooheon collapsed, sucking in a deep breath in relief.

 

 _He saved me_.

 

“Thank you,” Jooheon heaved breathlessly, a sincere grin slipping onto Minhyuk’s pink lips, “you saved me.

 

Minhyuk crouched down beside Jooheon, kindly offering out his hand. “It’s no biggie!”

 

“No, you don’t understand,” Jooheon continued, clasping onto Minhyuk’s smooth hand, “you literally _saved_ me! Who knows what they would’ve done if you didn’t step in like that.”

 

“I’m glad I could help.”

 

Minhyuk gently tugged Jooheon to his feet, wasting no time in setting about brushing the dirt and grass from the brunette’s clothing. Confusion randomly washed over Jooheon, eyebrows furrowing into a scowl. The other was quick to notice the change in Jooheon’s expression, stopping to stand to the side.

 

“Is something wrong?” Minhyuk questioned softly, “If it’s me, just tell me and I’ll-”

 

“I was just wondering what you meant when you said ‘I’m your superior’?”

 

Minhyuk paused momentarily, stepping backwards as another smile broke out on his face. “Oh, that! Would you like to come with me? I’ll explain it to you, and I could also you tell you a bit about myself!”

 

The corners of Jooheon’s lips drew upwards ever-so-slightly, a faint grin appearing upon his face for the first time in a number of years. Was Minhyuk’s joy contagious, or maybe it was the overwhelming sense of acceptance that he felt? Both?

 

“I’d love to.”

 

Whatever it was, things looked as though they were starting to take a little more of a _positive_ turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Bit hasty again, I apologise. I actually had wrote this chapter in a book a few nights back and then typed it up. It was late too, which explains why it may be a bit messy and nonsensical.
> 
> Anyway, this is not the end! Not yet. I still have a bit in mind for these two ~


End file.
